Big Bad Galaxy
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Kahal a quitté Kahjé car la planète était trop petite et trop calme. Cherchant sa place dans l'immensité de la galaxie elle finit par tomber dans une histoire impossible. [entre Mass Effect 1 et 2]
1. Big bad world

**Big Bad Galaxy**

Chapitre I: Me zero, big bad world one.

* * *

Disclamer: L'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartient pas, cette fic est tirée de notre partie de jdr Mass Effect :D merci à Vincent pour ses scénari et à Seb, Flo et Mel pour leurs personnages respectifs qui arriveront plus tard et qui répondent aux noms de Broom, Ogan et Shanee. Kahal est mon personnage et c'est pour ça que j'adopte son point de vue :D Enjoy!

* * *

Le debriefing n'en finissait pas. Elle ne voyait pas trop de quoi Lux se plaignait, la station était encore presque entière, et puis s'ils ne voulaient pas que certaines choses explosent ils n'avaient qu'à assigner à leur équipe un scientifique capable de leur dire si oui ou non utiliser des grenades biotiques était dangereux. Kahal décroisa les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, elle avait mal au dos à force de rester assise et de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Leur supérieur hiérarchique, Lucitis, était en train de faire une crise toute à fait inutile, d'une part parce que la mémoire eidétique de Kahal lui rappelait les vingt sept savons précédents dans les moindres détails -pour être honnête, elle se souvenait aussi des 26 fois où elle a pensé à autre chose en attendant que ça passe- et d'autre part parce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient pertinemment que rien ne changerait à la prochaine mission.

« Thirat ! Vous écoutez ce que je dis au lieu de gigoter dans votre siège? » demanda sèchement la voix du Turien derrière le bureau.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et hésita une seconde, elle était presque tentée de lui faire goûter à une réminiscence publique de leur dernière... intercourse privée. Juste pour qu'il arrête de la prendre de haut... Lucitis dû deviner ses pensées car son regard se troubla légèrement et ses mandibules eurent un petit soubresaut nerveux. Kahal lâcha un soupir blasé et laissa le souvenir de ces cinq dernières minutes l'envahir, d'une voix monocorde et vibrante, elle répéta mot pour mot ce que venait de dire son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Votre équipe n'a aucun sens de la mesure, nous n'avons pas embauché des agents de démolitions, ces infrastructures vont couter des millions de crédits à réparer. Quand allez vous comprendre qu'il est possible d'éliminer des pirates sans provoquer d'explosion ? »

Lucitis secoua la tête et leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il aurait probablement dû se douter que même distraite, Kahal pouvait utiliser sa mémoire eidétique pour jouer à la plus maline. Il appréciait la fougue et l'impétuosité chez une femme, il détestait ça chez un subordonné.

« Thirat, votre équipe va être dissolue pour la septième fois cette année. Les hautes sphères sont fatiguées de vos frasques, ils pensent que bientôt vous coûterez plus cher à l'entreprise que vous ne lui rapportez... Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser des grenades biotiques dans la soute ? Vous saviez que la station stockait des substances explosives ! »

« Si on va par là, on ne sert plus de nos armes, ces caisses étaient remplies d'explosifs jusqu'au couvercle et on se tirait dessus au fusil d'assaut et à la mitraillette... Ça aurait explosé à un moment ou à un autre, que ce soit à cause des mercenaires couvrant leur fuite, pour une balle perdue ou autre. »

« Mais des grenades Thirat ! »

« Les berserkers sont morts ! Leur chef va réfléchir à deux fois avant de les renvoyer piller une de vos stations ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ça ! Vos ordres étaient de nettoyer la station des pirates en gardant la cargaison intacte ! »

« Avec le moins de dégats possibles ! L'ordre de mission disait ''avec le moins de dégâts possibles'' c'est le mieux qu'on a pu faire ! »

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux levés et le niveau sonore n'était pas loin des cris. Betrol s'était un peu recroquevillé dans sa chaise et se tordait nerveusement les mais, ses grands yeux de Galarien voyageant dans toute la pièce, son esprit hâtif cherchant un moyen de désamorcer la situation. Wumar souriait discrètement, il appréciait toujours les échanges entre la gamine et le Turien, ça changeait de ne pas être celui qui crie pendant le debriefing de temps en temps. En tant que Krogan ce rôle tombait assez facilement sur lui d'ordinaire. Mais la petite Drell avait du répondant, c'était bien plus drôle de la laisser faire. Quand à Shyli, elle se faisait les ongles discrètement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Leur duel de regard dura quelques dizaines secondes, puis Lucitis retomba lourdement dans son siège, posa les coudes sur la table, joignit les mains et posa son front dessus.

« Thirat... vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre position et de la mienne, je suis responsable de vous, je me suis porté garant de vous devant le conseil d'entreprise plus d'une fois déjà mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à vous défendre si vous détruisez toutes les plateformes spatiales sur lesquelles vous atterrissez, je risque ma tête. »

Kahal sentit le regard pesant de Shyli, la technicienne Asari et entendit le petit hoquet effaré de Betrol. Elle laissa un silence, le temps de prendre une décision qu'elle retardait déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

« Très bien. » Elle ouvrit la sacoche harnachée sur sa cuisse gauche et en sortit une clef magnétique, un I.D Lux Energy qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant de retirer son omnitech.

Lucitis la regarda faire, impassible. Lentement il prit dans ses mains la carte d'entreprise portant la photo de cette petite furie qu'il commandait depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Il releva les yeux vers l'original, sembla chercher quelque chose à dire pour la dissuader, mais sans succès.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais que vous m'avez à la bonne, mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre carrière pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire des efforts non plus, à un moment ou à un autre je vais recommencer à lancer des grenades dans une soute bourrée d'explosifs ou faire surcharger des moteurs à l'ezo pour faire exploser un vaisseau et on se fera virer tous les deux. Autant arrêter les frais ici. »

« Cela aura été... intéressant de vous avoir sous mes ordres, Thirat. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. N'hésitez pas à vous servir de moi comme référence pour de prochains contrats, je serai heureux de dire le bien que je pense de vous à vos futurs employeurs. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

Elle effectua un salut rapide et quitta le bureau en essayant de ne pas marcher trop vite. Une fois dans le couloir, elle recommença à respirer normalement mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle prit la direction de la salle de repos sans entendre la porte qui se rouvrait derrière elle. Elle vida le distributeur des paquets de pyjak en gelée en le piratant.

« Ils ont peut-être raison là haut, tu vas les ruiner …. avec tes manies alimentaires »

La jeune femme manqua d'avaler un pyjak bleu de travers, une énorme main lui tapota le dos amicalement. Reprenant sa respiration elle se retourna pour voir Wumar, un sourire bienveillant sous sa bosse.

« Tu crois que je suis pas faîte pour ce type de job ? »

« Je crois que tu aurais plus ta place avec une entreprise qui gère des choses plus dangereuses que du matériel audiovisuel. On apprécierait mieux ton efficacité si les situations auxquelles tu fais face justifient ta joie à tout faire péter. Mais si tu trouves pas de boulot après ça tu m'appelles, j'ai des contacts chez les Berserkers. Là pour le coup tout pourra faire péter tout ce que tu veux. »

« J'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là... mais je te remercie Wumar... » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

« Aller va, t'aurais fini par t'ennuyer ici de toute façon. À 950 ans je peux plus courir la galaxie comme avant, j'ai pris un job relativement peinard et je m'en contente. Mais quand on a la bougeotte comme toi faut suivre le courant. On a toujours besoin d'un tank quelque part. Et puis au pire, t'auras qu'à séduire un autre Turien. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, puis elle prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et se retourna vers le Krogan pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le colosse la laissa faire et lui passa une main sur la tête.

« Tu vas me manquer gamine. Viens, je te raccompagne à la navette, j'imagine que tu vas retourner à la Citadelle ? »

Elle opina du chef en prenant la direction des baies d'amarrage, il fallait qu'elle récupère sa cantine dans le Sol'enkar et qu'elle trouve une navette en partance pour la citadelle. Aucune d'entre elles ne partaient avant plusieurs heures, Wumar décida de rester avec elle en attendant pour jouer aux cartes. Shyli les rejoignit sur les quais et l'étreignit énergiquement. Les deux femmes ne s'entendaient pas très bien mais elles avaient travaillé ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour se respecter. Quelques minutes après Betrol arriva avec une boite en métal et un sourire amusé. Il la tendit à Kahal en chuchotant « ce sont tous les paquets de pyjak en gelée de la station, j'ai piraté tous les distributeurs. ». Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et le Galarien se joignit à la tablée.

Il restait deux heures avant le départ de la navette quand Wumar leva les yeux au dessus de son épaule avec un petit ricanement.

« Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais je suis sûr qu'on a besoin de nous ailleurs. »

« Pardon ? »

Betrol se tourna vers l'entrée des quais que le Krogan fixait toujours. Passant le portail de sécurité se trouvait Lucitis, dans des vêtements civils pour une fois -ça changeait de son éternel uniforme de chez Lux Energy- et il cherchait vraisemblablement quelqu'un de yeux. Shyli se leva avec un petit air de moquerie sur le visage. Déclarant que la suite des événements allait ressembler à une mauvaise parodie de flotte et flotille, elle prit congé du groupe, non sans avoir étreint Kahal et lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la suite. Wumar se leva à son tour en lui ordonnant de rester envie pour qu'il puisse ''revoir sa bouille de pyjak avant de passer l'arme à gauche'' et Betrol se jeta de toute ses forces à son cou une dernière fois.

Par dessus l'épaule du Galarien, elle pouvait voir la forme massive de Wumar bousculer amicalement Lucitis et lui indiquer la direction de Kahal d'un geste bourru. Betrol l'abandonna avec un petit clin d'oeil. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle se raccourcir sous l'effet de l'anxiété, se forçant à rester calme et à respirer lentement, elle attendit que le Turien la rejoigne. Elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse cela dit, elle pouvait voir les mandibules de Lucitis s'agiter même à distance. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et la réarrangea inutilement avant de remonter les yeux sur son ex-supérieur qui se tenait devant elle en silence.

« J'espérais que tu sois toujours sur la station... J'avais presque peur que tu prennes une navette d'assaut et que tu t'enfuis »

Lucitis n'avait jamais été très habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de l'humour, mais cela faisait partie de son charme.

« J'y ai pensé, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour ruiner l'entreprise avant de partir. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard vers la boite de pyjak ouverte sur la table, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Lucitis.

« Je te couvre, je m'en voudrais qu'ils envoient une équipe après toi pour les récupérer. »

« Tu risques pas ta tête pour ta complicité ? » demanda Kahal tristement ?

Le petit silence qui s'installa en dit plus que n'importe quel réponse.

« Tu vas me manquer. Et je ne veux pas seulement dire personnellement... Tu es complètement folle mais j'ai rarement eut autant confiance en quelqu'un sous mes ordres... Et je tenais à te dire avant que tu t'en ailles que je sais que vous avez fait au mieux toi et ton équipe... »

« Merci. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais à la citadelle, je vais essayer de retrouver du travail mais je voudrais d'abord visiter la station. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut le temps de profiter d'être là-bas. »

A sa grande surprise Lucitis leva le bras et activa son omnitech et pianota quelque chose sur son clavier holographique.

« Tu ne peux pas postuler au SSC mais si tu vas voir Tibeius Hononis de ma part, il pourra peut-être t'aider. On était dans la même unité pendant notre service militaire. Avant de s'engager dans le SSC il était chasseur de têtes. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva les bras pleins d'une petite Drell reconnaissante. Il l'entoura de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le haut parleur des quais annoncent que les voyageurs en direction de la Citadelle devaient se présenter sur la plateforme d'embarquement.

« Donne moi des nouvelles, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas... » Elle se dessina un sourire amusé. « Et toi n'hésite pas à me prévenir le jour où tu en as assez de rester assis derrière ton bureau. Si les choses se stabilisent de mon côté il sera peut-être temps de monter une équipe pour aller s'amuser dans les systèmes terminus. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Lucitis.

« Je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'ai envie de virer pirate. »

« On ne sait jamais... » L'annonce résonna encore une fois. « Il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour tout Lu', vraiment. Je te tiendrais au courant pour la suite. »

Elle attrapa sa valise et passa le portique de sécurité en laissant le Turien seul sur le quai. Une fois assise dans la navette sa nervosité disparut presque complètement, remplacée par un sentiment proche de l'euphorie. L'idée qu'elle venait de tout perdre faisait lentement place à l'anticipation de nouvelles aventures. Elle allait enfin voir autre chose que les quais de la citadelle, elle allait contacter Tibeius et ensuite …. une vie complètement nouvelle.

L'envie de sourire se fit rapidement irrésistible. Mince, quelle idée de rester trois ans avec le même job coincée dans un seul secteur de la galaxie.


	2. La citadelle, rien que ça

**Big Bad Galaxy**

Chapitre 2 : La Citadelle, rien que ça.

* * *

Comme il lui avait été indiqué, elle prit place dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle trainait sur la citadelle, elle en avait fait le tour assez rapidement. En tout cas suffisamment pour que son intérêt chute de façon alarmante. Il fallait que ça bouge à nouveau. Mais pour ça il lui fallait du travail. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait finit par envoyer un message au dénommé Tibeius. Sa réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, un message formel dans un fichier officiel du SSC l'invitant à le rencontrer dans son bureau du secteur Zachera.

C'était donc là qu'elle s'était rendu ce matin là et qu'elle patientait avec le thé que venait de lui apporter la secrétaire. Le Turien était le responsable du recrutement du SSC. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle toutes les personnes dans l'espace de repos au bout du couloir l'avait regardée bizarrement quand elle était entrée dans le bureau. Qu'est ce qu'une Drell pouvait bien avoir à faire dans le bureau du RH du SSC quand seules les races conciliennes pouvaient y officier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui occupait ses pensées, un Turien dans la trentaine, un marquage faciale d'un rouge profond couvrant son front et ses mandibules. Il avait un datapad à la main et s'assit en lui adressant un regard amusé... Kahal avait sa réponse, il avait déjà parlé à Lucitis. Un petit silence s'installa puis les mandibules de Tibeus se mirent à vibrer sous l'effet d'un petit rire.

« Avant toute chose il y a une question que je dois vous poser. »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de presse papier ? »

Kahal soupira de désespoir... aucun doute possible, Lucitis avait dit le « bien » qu'il pensait d'elle et il avait choisit les meilleurs moments de sa carrière pour illustrer son caractère. Merveilleux...

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois... On était sur une station spatiale dans la Nébuleuse du Titan et nous avons été abordés par des pirates. On était à court de munitions parce qu'on en avait subi une autre attaque assez conséquente quelques jours plus tôt... Du coup on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait sous la main... A un moment j'ai attrapé un presse papier... un genre de globe de verre … je lui ai collé une poussée biotique et il a atteint le chef des pirates entre les deux yeux, lui a enfoncé le casque dans le crane …. il est mort sur le coup... »

Tibeus éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais même si les Drells deviennent une race concillienne, je ne veux pas de vous au SSC vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereuse. » ses mots ne comportaient aucun fiel, au contraire, il avait l'air de lui faire un compliment. Elle savait lire le langage corporel des Turiens, elle savait qu'il « souriait » largement à cette pensée. « Je suis désolé pour mes manières, mais cela fait trois jours que j'y pense en boucle. Lucitis a trouvé ça drôle de me dire que si j'avais besoin de tuer des butariens avec des presses-papiers il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour moi. »

Kahal ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Un jour elle tuerait probablement Lucitis dans son sommeil. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Lucitis aime faire son petit effet... » risqua-t-elle.

« Et il y arrive fort bien. Bien, je ne joue plus les chasseurs de têtes depuis plusieurs années mais j'ai encore quelques contacts. J'ai envoyé des messages un peu partout depuis que j'ai reçu votre message. J'ai plusieurs réponses mais il y en a une qui sort du lot. » Il lui donna un datapad ouvert sur un logo assez informel et neutre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Céphale est une entreprise de location de locaux un peu partout dans les systèmes terminus. Comme ça, ça ne sonne pas terrible. Mais ils louent à quiconque a les moyens, sans restrictions. Labos d'armement, pharmaceutiques, biologiques, entrepôts de matériel, logement, entreprises de communication, radios, presse, locaux cinématographiques. Et comme ils ne posent pas de question, ponctuellement les choses tournent mal. Ils ont donc toujours besoin de personnes pour jouer les nettoyeurs et les concierges. »

« Comment opèrent-ils? »

« Généralement en petites équipes de quatre ou cinq personnes un peu spécialisées. La personne qui s'occupe du recrutement m'a laissé entendre qu'ils manquaient de biotiques compétents… en bref disons que pour l'embauche c'est du tout cuit. C'est dangereux on ne va pas se mentir, personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver sur ces stations et quand on envoie une équipe c'est souvent trop tard, mais d'après Lucitis vous n'êtes pas du genre à reculer devant la difficulté. »

« Plutôt du genre à aimer l'action en effet... »

Elle parcourut brièvement le datapad. Des statistiques pour la plupart, concernant le nombre de labos en activités, les stations, les secteurs occupés, la composition des équipes, les races présentes dans les effectifs, les spécialités. Puis il y avait plusieurs pages sur le salaires, le fournissement du matériel, les primes de danger, les arrangements funéraires.

« Ils ont l'air de recruter large... » murmura Kahal d'une voix un peu absente alors qu'elle mémorisait le contrat.

« Je pense que la seule race qu'ils refusent ce sont les Vortchas. Pas assez fiables apparemment. »

« Vous m'en direz tant... Que dois-je faire si je veux postuler ? »

« Vous me fournissez un CV et une lettre de motivation que je fais suivre à mon contact. Il devrait vous recontacter dans les jours ou les semaines qui viennent en fonction de son emploi du temps. Vous aurez surement un entretient vidéo vous aurez probablement des instructions après ça. Vous voulez du temps pour réfléchir ? »

« Non merci. J'ai déjà pris une décision. » Elle souriait largement. « Je commence à m'ennuyer sur la Citadelle et je n'ai pas de plans pour les semaines qui viennent. Il faut que je bouge. »

Elle leva son omnitech et commença à pianoter. Après quelques secondes, l'écran holographique de Tibeus émit une notification. Le Turien se tourna vers son poste de travail, pressa quelques touches puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre de leurs nouvelles. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontré Mademoiselle Thirat. Si vous êtes à moitié aussi efficace que le prétend Lucitis je suis sûr que vous ferez des merveilles avec Céphale. »

Après lui avoir serré la main et l'avoir longuement remercié, Kahal quitta le bureau de Tibeus et le bâtiment du SSC avec le cœur léger. Maintenant la question était de savoir comment s'occuper pendant les jours ou les semaines qui allaient suivre. Pour commencer elle se rendit au Flux, un bar nouvellement ouvert dans le secteur Zachera. Sa popularité était grandissante, mais la qualité des boissons laissait un peu à désirer. La seule raison pour laquelle la Drell fréquentait cet endroit c'était sa musique et sa vue plongeante sur le secteur.

Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle et remarqua vaguement un groupe d'Asari qui la regardait en chuchotant. Ce qui allait se produire n'avait aucun secret pour elle. En effet, les Drells étaient surtout connus dans la galaxie pour leur rôle au sein du Synacte. Il était de notoriété publique que certains Drells servaient d'assassins pour le gouvernement. Cette idée plaisait aux autres races aliens autant qu'elle les terrifiait. De sa présence dans un endroit publique découlait souvent une marée de chuchotement, les badauds se demandant si elle était un tueur à gage à la solde des méduses... La plupart du temps, quelques mots suffisaient à se débarrasser d'eux, mais parfois il arrivait que certaines personnes lui cherchent querelle. Sans raison particulière, elle avait le sentiment que les trois Asaris faisaient partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

La jeune humaine qui travaillait ce jour là en salle s'appelait Cassandra. Les deux femmes connaissaient à se connaître un peu car Kahal venait toujours aux heures creuses et Cassy aimaient discuter quand elle n'avait personne à servir. C'est ainsi qu'apparut devant elle son habituel « afterglow ».

« Alors cet entretien ? »

« J'attends des nouvelles d'un employeur potentiel. Apparemment ils cherchent des biotiques pour renforcer leurs équipes de sécurité. Si tout se passe bien je devrais disparaître d'ici quelques semaines. »

« Je vais devoir me trouver une autre copine pour bavarder alors... » taquina Cassy « Bon je dois retourner au service... Je serai toi j'éviterai de socialiser avec les Asari aujourd'hui... elles sont presque toutes torchées, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont. Ça doit être une fête de chez elles ou quelque chose. J'en ai déjà fait sortir deux qui vomissaient dans les toilettes. »

Kahal opina du chef avec un sourire. Les Asaris la regardait toujours. Elle lâcha un soupir et se prit dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée. L'attente allait être insoutenable. Elle se voyait déjà prendre une nouvelle navette et s'envoler vers un nouveau système. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réserver son voyage immédiatement et compter les jours jusqu'au départ. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé une arme, peut-être devrait-elle se rendre aux simulateurs de combat du secteur pour s'entraîner. Petit à petit elle se laissa glisser dans une réminiscence.

Le souvenir commençait à dater mais il était toujours aussi vif dans son esprit. _Un Drell aux écailles rougeoyantes, son visage aussi chaud qu'un coucher de soleil sur Rakhana, souriant à travers son casque. Une voix caverneuse, presque électronique à travers l'intercom :_

 _« Vague suivante » dit-il avec excitation._

 _Les ennemis holographiques, des geths, sortent de partout._

 _« Ranhe ! Attends ! Il vont sortir un Mastodonte ! » ._

 _Mais Ranhe n'écoute pas, il sort de son couvert avec un grand rire et et est immédiatement frappé par un éclair bleu vif. Le signal au dessus de sa tête indique qu'il est K.O, il doit sortir de l'arène. Kahal attrape une grenade biotique dans chaque main, qu'elle lance sur le boss de fin de niveau avec un juron :_

 _« Crétin de la travée »._

 _Elle sort son fusil à pompe, sort du couvert en charge biotique provoquant defait une explosion avec l'effet des grenades. Elle finit le mastodonte au fusil à pompe pendant que celui ci lévite mollement à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Le simulateur s'arrête, elle relève son partenaire._

 _« Un jour tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries et tu arriveras à la fin du niveau gold sans crever toutes les deux minutes »._

 _Sa face flamboyante se fend d'un sourire amusé. L'odeur de la sueur, des épices, du sel. Les lumières qui indiquent la sortie du simulateur qui s'allument_

 _« Kahal, tu t'ennuierais si tu ne devais pas me sauver les fesses en plus de zigouiller tout ce qui bouge. » …_

La réponse à cette réplique, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais sa concentration se brisa lentement au son d'une voix inconnue qui s'infiltrait dans son décor mental. Elle releva la tête un instant, regarda autour d'elle... Les trois Asaris s'étaient levées et se tenaient maintenant devant elle comme si elles attendaient une réponse... Le soucis étant que Kahal n'avait rien entendu de la question qu'elles avaient posé puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment présente une seconde au par avant.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« On peut te signaler au SSC si tu ne dégages pas d'ici très vite. » dit une Asari au teint violacé.

Kahal la détailla brièvement, visiblement son oreille interne n'était pas au courant qu'elle était sur un sol parfaitement immobile. Elle retint de juste un énorme soupir. On ne pouvait même pas explorer sa propre mémoire en paix ces jours-ci... vivement que Céphale la contacte.

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je m'en aller je vous prie ? »

« Parce que ce bar n'est pas fait pour accueillir les assassin de ton genre. » Dit une deuxième Asari, la peau d'un bleu particulièrement foncée, ornée de tatouages faciaux d'un blanc pur. Sa voix était la plus irritante que Kahal ait jamais entendu, une sorte de piaillement suraiguë avec des intonations d'adolescente un peu retardée. « Parce qu'on sait ce que font les gens de votre espèce quand ils quittent l'espace Hanar... ouais ! Tu es un assassin en mission ! Et nous on aime trop pas avoir des gens dangereux autour de nous. Parce qu'on est des gens normaux quoi. »

Oui enfin là elles étaient surtout des « gens » imbibés...

« Vous ne vous êtes pas dît que peut-être, si je suis vraiment un assassin, le fait de venir me contrarier pouvait faire de vous les prochaines cibles ? Ou que peut-être j'étais là spécialement pour vous et que vous me donnez l'occasion de vous voir de près ? »

Les trois Asaris se regardèrent... visiblement non, elles n'avaient pas réfléchit si loin.

« Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose. Vous allez rentrer chez vous décuver votre Akantha dans vos lit et ne parler de moi à personne, sinon il se peut que je prenne le temps de m'occuper de vous après mon contrat. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Les Trois Asaris s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Kahal secoua la tête. Elle était assez bien connue des services du SSC pour ne pas risquer qu'on fasse plus qu'enquêter sur elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de petites farces. Le nombre d'assassin Drells en activité se comptait sur les doigts des mains et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne doutait pas que le conseil en avait probablement la liste complète, et le SSC dans son quartier en avait assez des badauds qui venaient leur signaler un assassin chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle, ils ne cherchaient même plus.

Son regard se redirigea vers la baie vitrée. Parfois Kahjé lui manquait. Pas Kahjé exactement, car l'endroit était plus ennuyeux que toutes les planètes desertes de la galaxie réunies. Mais sa famille lui manquait, certains de ses amis, comme Ranhe ou Okeka. Son esprit recommença a vagabonder au delà de la citadelle. La mémoire eidétique des Drells était à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction, mais aucune race n'avait la chance comme eux de pouvoir ressentir la présence des êtres chers avec tant de réalité que durant une réminiscence. Alors Kahal ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans son propre esprit, les images, les sons, les odeurs... tout revint à la surface et le Flux disparut à nouveau.


End file.
